Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to organic light emitting display apparatuses.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display apparatus is a self-luminescent display apparatus including an organic light emitting device that includes an hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween, where light emitted as excitons are switched from an excited state to a ground state. The excitons are generated as holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined at the organic emission layer. Since an organic light emitting display apparatus, which is a self-luminescent display apparatus, does not need a separate light source, the organic light emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage, may have relatively small size, and may exhibit improved characteristics in viewing angle, contrast, and response time. Therefore, organic light emitting display apparatuses have been applied to wide range of products, including portable devices, such as MP3 players, mobile phones, and televisions (TVs).
Research has been devoted to implement an organic light emitting display apparatus as a flexible display apparatus, such as a foldable display apparatus, a rollable display apparatus, or the like. Some conventional organic light emitting display devices, however, utilize a circular polarization film to improve visibility. These circular polarization films typically have a thickness of about 100 μm or greater, and, therefore, the circular polarization film may reduce the flexibility of an organic light emitting display apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.